De meseros iracundos y punks desquiciantes
by Marrie Jei
Summary: Haruka Nanase se la pasaba todo el tiempo enojado y cuando era casi media noche su humor de los mil demonios te avisaba que tal vez no era buena idea acercarte a él. Siempre tenía el ceño fruncido."Pero...¿Por qué estará siempre tan enojado?""Y eso que importa. Ponganse a trabajar, que para eso les pago""¡Tú no nos pagas, Haruka!""Ah, a de ser por el punk""Cállense" Rinharu AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola pequeño mundillo :3 Esta soy yo, Marrie con un nuevo fanfic (antes era Sukihara usagi, por si casualidad me conocieran xD) No quiero alardear demasiado, pero los diré que es muy Ooc, los personajes sobretodo, así que no se sorprendan XD Pero esos cambios tienen su explicación, ya se irá aclarando. Así que por favor lean :)**_

* * *

_**...**_

"_**El chico del café"**_

…

Su vista se quedó fija por un momento. No...no quería mirar, pero ahí estaba, haciendo lo contrario. Se mordió el labio inferior y furioso volteó su vista. Carraspeó una vez más frunciendo el ceño. Apretó los dientes, crujiéndolos y con el trapo comenzó a limpiar la mesa que acababa de estar desocupada, daba desesperados y pesados movimientos circulares, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper.

"Todos los días es lo mismo, todos los malditos días, ¡mierda! Al menos deberían irse a un jodido hotel ya de perdida" Sólo maldecía en voz baja y la pobre mesa parecía ser la víctima de su mal humor.

Makoto Tachibana echó una mirada de reojo y suspiró con pesadez. Alzando una ceja por la actitud del azabache. Parecía que estuviera hablando sólo.

"Por dios Haru, ¡ya basta! De verdad me estás asustando, ¡la vas a romper!", se quejó el chico castaño limpiando la mesa de al lado.

Nagisa Hazuki se sintió atraído por el aura tan pesada que su amigo tenía, así que con una sonrisa decidió interferir también.

"Hablas sólo de nuevo y estás siempre enojado. No deberías de desquitarte con el mobiliario", continuó el rubio recogiendo los platos de una mesa.

"Y sobretodo a estas horas, ¿no es eso sospechoso?", añadió Rei Ryugazaki,bufando y haciendo que los otros dos sintieran la misma curiosidad.

Haruka Nanase quedó en silencio y paró su malo trato hacia la superficie de la mesa, apretó la mandíbula y elevó sus cejas hacia el centro. Ah...esa sensación de nuevo.

"Cállate Rei. Cállense todos" entrecerró los ojos y desvió la vista. Los otros tres lo miraron con los ojos a medio cerrar y de pronto sintieron ganas de soltarle un golpe.

"Para que reacciono, el idiota."

**...FB...**

¡Ella era tan torpe! Después de tomar la orden regresó de la cocina con el postre que su cliente había perdido, se le enredaron los pies y fue a caer al suelo, sobre el pastel. Con la crema en la cara regresó por un repuesto a la cocina, esta vez volviendo con éxito...oh dios. Esto sucedía cada que tenía a alguien nuevo a quien atender.

"A este paso nos quedaremos sin mercancía y el negocio tendrá que cerrar", dijo Nagisa viendo a la muchacha atolondrada. "A todo esto...¿Quien es ella?"

"No lo sé, la he visto trabajar con nosotros desde hace un buen rato. Pero ni siquiera se su nombre", respondió Rei acercándose al más chico.

"Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Y cómo es que no había notado su existencia hasta ahora? Se ve bastante torpe, la mujer", dijo con gracia.

"Ah...Nagisa, eso sonó bastante cruel. De hecho trabaja aquí desde hace más de un mes, tú y Haru no lo sabían por que no vinieron aquí por ese tiempo", Makoto le dijo todo eso y se quedó ahí mirando con los otros dos.

"¡Ya veo! Es difícil no notarla, Makoto...¿Tú la contrataste?"

"Lo hice", asintió. "La encontré repartiendo volantes para una marisquería dentro de una botarga de camarón. Me causó gracia y un poco de lástima, así que decidí ofrecerle trabajo."

"¿Es en serio? ¿Por gracia y lástima? ¡Es increíble, Makoto!" Murmuró Rei viendo al castaño de reojo, que sólo embozó una sonrisa desinteresada.

"¿Que hacen? Desde hace rato están aquí perdiendo el tiempo en cosas poco importantes. Por favor pónganse a trabajar."

Los tres miraron al azabache como si tuviera algo muy feo en la cara, y a regañadientes obedecieron a su amigo.

"¿Estás bien, Haru?"

"Si", respondió, des interesadamente.

Con su mano derecha tomó el lapicero y escribió en la libretita todo lo que la persona sentada le estaba diciendo. Asintió silenciosamente y fue hasta el área donde se hacían los cafés, no sabía si tenía un nombre en específico, a pesar de trabajar ahí desde hace tiempo no le interesaba enterarse de ello. Tomó una taza y comenzó a servir el café caliente de la máquina. Tomó los sobresitos de azúcar y los puso en el plato en el que estaba depositada la taza blanca. Fue hasta la mesa y se lo dejó a la chica que le agradeció con una sonrisa.

"¡Haru-chan! Al menos sonríe un poco, si sigues así harás que nuestros clientes ya no quieran repetir el venir aquí."

El chico sólo miró al rubio más bajo, con los ojos entrecerrados. No respondió nada, haciendo que el otro gruñera insatisfecho.

"Déjalo Nagisa, de todas formas por alguna razón a los clientes les sigue gustando Haru."

"¡Makoto! Tu pareces estar conforme con todo esto."

"No es ser conforme, es que no se puede hacer más. Es Haru...por dios, sólo mira su monotonía", señaló al de ojos azules que se hallaba atendiendo a una persona.

"Pero es que es tan estresante...el estar aquí, y con esas actitudes me siento aún peor..." Se quejó el rubio recargando la palma de su mano en su cachete y el codo en el mostrador. Makoto se posó a su lado.

"No te quejes, si lo sigues haciendo te amargarás aún más y tu humor empeorará."

"Bah..."

"Makoto tiene razón, Nagisa. Al menos sonríe un poco", murmuró Rei al lado del rubio, quedando el más bajo en medio.

El de cabello claro volteó su vista a Makoto y se quedó viendo a ningún punto en específico. Rei juntó las cejas y se agachó un poco.

"¿Ahora me ignoras?"

"Yo no...te estoy ignorando..." Logró decir en un murmuro, mas nunca se volteó a encararlo. El de pelo azul pareció querer decir algo, pero nada salió, así que se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ahí. "Este idiota...¡Idiota! ¿Por qué es tan tonto? ¡Ahhh!"

"Te estás haciendo sufrir tú sólo, lo sabes."

Nagisa bajó la mirada y suspiró.

"No se que hacer...a él parece ya no importarle, seguro lo dejó pasar como si cualquier persona se lo hubiera dicho."

"Pero si te sigues conteniendo así un día explotarás y no te gustará el resultado."

Una preocupación se acrecentó en la mente de Makoto cuando vio a su amigo bajar la mirada, ¿cuando fue el momento en el que comenzaron a cambiar tanto? Sus personalidades ahora eran opuestas, o al menos una gran parte de ellas, a como solían ser antes.

Y eso se sentía perturbante.

La tarde de ese de ese día se basó en regañar a la pobre chica, ella no sabía hacer nada. Parecía que tenía dos pies izquierdos, las manos le temblaban cada que llevaba el café o el pastel, y las cosas resultaban peor cuando traía ambos. Ah...tal vez por eso no tenía un empleo fijo, eso fue lo que todos pensaron.

Ya estaban guardando y limpiando todas la mesas, cuando el tintineo de la campanita de la entrada se dejó escuchar. Un chico con capucha negra pasó.

"Ah...disculpa...pero ya estamos a punto de cerrar", Nagisa se vio apartado del camino del chico, ya que lo pasaron de largo.

"Oh, hombre...¡Te han ignorado!" El rubio le lanzó a su amigo castaño una de esas tantas miradas afiladas y el otro sólo se rió.

"No podemos atenderlo, ya casi es media noche, ¡por dios!"

"Si no quieren atenderlo ustedes que la chica botarga lo haga, después de todo un cliente es un cliente, Nagisa", se acerca al rubio y con el dedo índice le toca la nariz. El más chico creyó sentir escalofríos.

"Demonios Makoto...¿Cuándo te volviste tan jodidamente ambicioso?"

"Desde el momento en el que tú te volviste un gruñón de lo peor", respondió el de ojos verdes con un tono casual. Nagisa gruñó en respuesta e hizo señas a la chica desde lo lejos para que atendiera al muchacho. Ella pereció sonrojarse y aún más nerviosa de lo normal se acercó al chico de la mesa del fondo.

"Pareciera que lo conoce", murmuró Nagisa curioso.

"Lo conoce, él viene aquí todos los días", respondió Rei. Nagisa achicó los ojos viendo a la pareja.

"Siempre viene a estas horas. Pide un café sin azúcar y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Pero tal vez sea sólo un pretexto para verla a ella, no deja que nadie más lo atienda, si alguno intenta hacerlo nos ignora o sale del café."

"Ugh...que tipo", susurró el más bajo en respuesta.

"Aunque me sigue sorprendiendo."

"¿Qué te sorprende, Rei?"

"Que un darketo..."

"Yo diría punk", interrumpió Makoto.

"Si fuera punk tendría los pelos parados", alardeó Nagisa sin mirarlo.

"No necesariamente, también podría ser emo o metalero", dijo Makoto con la misma expresión.

"Yo diría hard core."

"¿Eso existe?"

"Claro que si."

"¡Dejemoslo en punk! ¿Quieren?" Exclamó el peliazul desesperado. "Me sorprende que alguien como él se haya fijado en una chica que hace tanto contraste a su lado."

"Eso es lo que lo hace perfecto, ¿no?"

"Ah...se percibe en el ambiente."

"¿Que?"

"Lo romántico, idiota", respondió Nagisa a Rei rodando los ojos. El otro juntó las cejas levemente y desvió la mirada molesto, sin decir nada.

"Un día de estos me cansaré de ustedes dos", murmuró Makoto con cara irritada.

"¿Es que ustedes no se cansan de hacer lo mismo? Desde hace rato están alardeando como viejas chismosas, ya es para que hubiéramos cerrado, maldición."

Los tres pares de ojos estaban a entrecerrados pero un poco asustados a la vez, así que Makoto decidió hablar.

"Estás más de mal humor que hace rato. Usas frases demasiado largas para ser tú quien las diga y estás usando palabras y un tono muy grosero, ¿por qué estás tan enojado?"

"¿Enojado?" Nanase relajó su ceño fruncido. "Estoy bien, sólo cierren el lugar y volvamos a casa."

"Espera..." Nagisa se aparta un poco. "¡Ey! Dile a tu novio que se apresure, que ya tenemos que cerrar."

Ella se puso completamente roja, cosa que divirtió a los chicos, menos a Haruka. Los chicos dejaron sus sonrisas cuando notaron como el chico de la capucha, se la quitaba y los miraba de reojo.

"¡Oh! Creo que me he enamorado", murmuró el rubio.

"Nagisa."

"Yo sólo decía", él se encogió de hombros. "Pero en serio, es muy atractivo."

"Contrólate, es suficiente", le advirtió Makoto con seriedad y el otro suspiró.

"Rin-san..."

"No te preocupes, ya me iba..." Se levantó y con la mano tocó suavemente la cabeza de la chica, mirándola enternecido. Se escuchó un crujido.

"Haru, ¿acabas de partir el lapicero?"

"Ah...ya deberíamos irnos", el azabache tomó su chaqueta y salió de ahí los más rápido que pudo. "Los veo en casa."

Sus amigos no hicieron nada por detenerlo.

**...FFB...**

Iba caminando a paso pesado, pateando todo lo que pudiera salir volando lejos. Ah...había dado con una bolsa llena de malteada, ahora sus tennis lo lamentarían cuando fueran lavados. Miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde, pero era media noche, tal vez era normal.

"¡Claro que es normal, idiota!" Se exclamó a si mismo en voz baja y lanzó un gruñido de frustración.

Llevó sus manos para refugiarlas en las delgadas bolsas de su intento de abrigo, era demasiado delgada su chamarra, y en verdad que estaba helando. Suspiró con aburrimiento y bostezó. Ya estaba cansado de bostezar, era muy fastidioso. Pero bostezar era como perder sus pensamientos aunque fuera por un rato, así que se la había pasado haciéndolo todo el día, pero ahora estaba fastidiado.

"La quijada me duele..."

Murmuró bajito sobándose por debajo de la oreja. ¿Por qué? Por que ese día no había dejado de maldecir con la boca apretada. Ese día y el día anterior, y el día anterior al anterior, la semana pasada, hace dos semanas...Ah, era eso...

Se sentía tan estresado...tan enojado...quería golpear a todo mundo, quería mantener lejos a todo mundo, quería alejarse de todo mundo. Su vida hasta ahora, según él, se había basado sin lazos demasiado fuertes hacia las personas, a excepción de sus amigos, ellos eran personas que se habían adherido a él a pesar de haberlos querido alejar con su indiferencia, los idiotas siguieron ahí. Así que terminó por aceptarlos.

Lejos de ello...nada de nada. No parecía o mejor dicho no quería tener motivaciones para su vida. No tenía sueños cursis o metas imposibles que todo adolescente solía desear sabiendo que tal vez no lograrían nada. En esos momentos no podía sentir nada. Sólo podía sentir algo en su interior que inconscientemente estaba reprimiendo. El sabía lo que era. Y era la razón por la que su humor había empeorado estos días.

"¡No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo! Haru...¿eres tú?"

"¿Se...Seijuru?"

"¡Me recuerdas!", rió el chico pelirrojo rascándose la nuca. "¿Cómo haz estado? ¿Cuanto hace que no nos vemos? ¿Dos años?"

Haru sonrió un poco, apenas una pequeña curva en sus labios, bastó para que el otro sonriera más abiertamente.

"Estoy bien, ya ha pasado tiempo."

"¡Y qué tiempo!" Murmuró viéndolo de pies a cabeza, luego se encontró con la azul mirada del moreno, y se sintió avergonzado. "¡Lo siento!"

"Descuida", sonrió apaciblemente. "Me alegra de que no hayas cambiado."

"Jaja...si..." rió ruborizado y después cayó en cuanta de algo y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué haces tan tarde en estas calles desiertas? ¡Es peligroso!"

"Oh, eso...trabajo en la cafetería de unas cuadras, cerramos a esta hora."

"Ya veo...deberían cerrar más temprano, estas calles son muy peligrosas, sobretodo a estas horas", indagó serio y después añadió con voz baja. "Menos mal que yo estaba cerca."

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"¡Oh, no! ¡No es nada!" Tragó saliva y miró a Nanase. "¿Y ellos están bien? ¿Trabajan contigo?"

"Si, trabajan conmigo, hace un año y algo nos mudamos juntos."

"Ah...ya veo. Me alegro por ustedes, envíales mis saludos cuando los veas, ¿si?"

Haruka asintió con una sonrisita. Seijuru se sintió enternecido y se acercó al más bajo.

"¿Pasó algo con él?" El azabache desvió la mirada y movió la cabeza a los lados y después lo miró, diciéndole algo con esa mirada. "Si, ya lo sabía, sólo quería escucharlo de ti..."

"No es necesario..."

"¿Tanta competencia para haber llegado a eso? ¿En serio? No podría haber sido más idiota, él no sabe apreciar lo que tiene en frente."

"Ah...yo...creo que debería irme, se me hace tarde...ah...hasta luego", se alejó a paso apresurado, apenas haciendo un sutil ademán con la mano.

"¡Nanase!" Escuchó que le gritaron y detuvo su paso. "¿Eso significa que ya no tengo razones para detenerme ahora? ¡Entonces estate preparado!"

"No hay razones. Nunca las hubo desde el principio", se murmuró con la cabeza gacha, tapando su mirada entrecerrada con el flequillo de su cabello.

_Nunca las hubo_

…

* * *

**Se que fue algo corto, pero es sólo el principio xD Díganme...¿les gustó? ¡Quiero saber lo que piensan! **

**La idea surgió el otro día mientras escribía el capitulo 5 de Mi mascota sufrida (todavía no está terminado, para quienes lo siguen :I) Entonces pensé, "Ah...quiero leer un Rinharu..." Y me quedé pensando..."¿Pero que carajos? ¡Si yo lo puedo escribir!" Y así surgió esto xD**

**Ahorita tengo mucho sueño, así que las cosas que iba a aclarar se me van, por lo que les pido que pueden dejar sus dudas en los comentarios xD Y yo se las responderé :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, mis hermosas/sos lectoras/es quiero agradecer sus hermosos comentarios que hicieron favor de poner en el primer capitulo T.T Ustedes son geniales. Las aclaraciones las hago abajo ;) Por ahora, dedíquense a leer.**

* * *

"_**Jodidas feromonas, jodidos pandilleros"**_

…

Si se basaba en suposiciones meramente hechas por su propia mente sin la opinión de nadie más y si fuera en aquellos tiempos cuándo él solía ser otra persona (lo opuesto de ahora, para ser más claros), diría que en esos momentos se hallaba en una situación no necesariamente grave, le sería indiferente e ignoraría las cosas a su alrededor, continuando su camino. Pero...él desde hace tiempo había dejado de ser indiferente, y si no fuera por el perfecto auto control de sus emociones, ahorita mismo lanzaría todo a la mierda y saldría corriendo como marica desesperado.

"_Tranquilo Haruka...Eres gay, pero eso no te hace una chica miedosa..." _Ah...pero que demonios...¿Chica? ¿En serio, Haruka? ¿De verdad se había comparado con una chica? _"¿Yah! ¿Pero qué estoy pensando?"_

Se regañaba, dentro de si, y fruncía el ceño, sin decir ni una palabra. Se había olvidado que un séquito de chicos rudos con aire de metaleros, rockeros, pandilleros, o cualquier adjetivo que pueda ser parecido, estaban frente a él mirándolo despectivamente, tratando de intimidarlo. Oh, vaya que lo estaban logrando. Uno de ellos soltó, de repente, una risita burlona.

"Gesticulas demasiado, Nanase. Si que eres extraño", le mencionó uno de esos morochos, el que se había reído, los otros se quedaban callados, tal sólo enarcando una ceja. Haruka le miró y frunció el ceño.

Entonces se animó a decir:

"¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¡Creí que ya habíamos dejado esto de lado!" Exclamó, sin miramientos y se aferró a la correa de su mochila cruzada. No lo negaba. Tenía miedo.

"A ti", respondió, cínicamente, con una de esas sonrisas de lado que te indicaban cuando una persona siempre esperaba obtener lo que quería. Haruka conocía de sobra a ese tipo de gente, él era como un imán que siempre los atraía y después se quedaban molestando en sus vidas, como sanguijuelas. Ese tipo era la cabeza del grupo, y desgraciadamente era con el que tenía más problemas. Si esto era a lo que podíamos llamar problemas.

Muchos o muchas en su situación estarían encantados de la vida, Cosas como "¡Ah, él sólo tiene ojos para mi!" o "!Soy tan afortunado, ellos se pelean por mi!", definitivamente no estaban en su vocabulario. Tampoco quería que fuera algo cliché, "Ah...yo soy diferente a los demás, por eso le intereso", pero que cosa más cursi. Lo único que él quería era evitar cosas problemáticas. Pero de alguna forma siempre terminaba ocurriendo lo contrario, para su mala suerte.

"¿Ah, si? Pues suerte con eso, con permiso, llevo prisa" dijo, cortante. El chico moreno con racha de pandillero frunció el entrecejo y dio un paso al frente, quedando más cerca del azabache, con una sonrisa.

"¡Ah! Veo que adoptaste un carácter al fin", se burló. "Aunque esa actitud de enojado hace que me seas más atractivo..."

Por dios...aquí íbamos de nuevo, ¡definitivamente atraía personas con problemas que le causaban más problemas a él!

Esa mañana había salido de casa de lo más relajado antes de que alguno de sus tres pegajosos amigos se levantara (por lo tanto sería él quien tendría que abrir la cafetería), quería al menos un momento a solas...tranquilo, relajado...y sin nada de los gritos de Nagisa y Rei (mejor dicho los gritos por parte del rubio) que últimamente se les daba por pelearse a cada rato y Makoto irritado tratando de calmarlos, eso ya era de todos los días y necesitaba un maldito descanso, ¡pero al diablo!

Las coincidencias de lugar no lo dejaban tranquilo, era como si una fuerza muy extraña de repente se decidiera a unir a todos los que alguna vez formaron parte de sus pasados dolores de cabeza, de nuevo, en un mismo lugar, y en esta ocasión se había topado con unas de las personas que más le estresaron la existencia en algún dado tiempo. Ni si quiera se acordaba del nombre de ese sujeto, y ya estaba desenterrando aquellos "viejos tiempos" de su ridículamente reprimida mente. Ahora no podían dejar de pasar flashasos de situaciones pasadas, tantas cosas... ¡Oh, tiempos tan jodidamente felices!

"_Tan felices como una patada en las bolas."_

Pensó con el rostro ensombrecido, ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan grosero? Ni siquiera él se había percatado de ello, hasta que sus amigos comenzaron a comentarle. Pero comenzó a atar cabos y pudo saberlo, desde que su personalidad cambió a mal (y no es como si antes tuviera la gran simpatía con las personas) se irritaba con facilidad y las malas palabras (para insultar a otros, claro está) comenzaron a surgir en su vocabulario, empeorando con el pasar del tiempo y volviéndose un muchacho con personalidad defectuosa, impredecible y sobretodo malhumorada.

Pero...ah, si...y en un instante se percató en la situación en la que estaba. Un momento...¿Desde cuando el se había acercado tanto? ¿Desde cuando lo tenía sujeto de la barbilla? ¡Ah! ¡Menuda suerte! Debería dejar de pensar tanto, si sigue así, cualquiera se aprovecha de sus momentáneos estados de idiotez perpleja.

"Suéltame, no tengo tiempo para esto", le manoteó la mano y lo miró serio. El otro enarcó una ceja y después ladeo su sonrisa una vez más.

"No se lo que pienses, pero...Esta vez no está el para defenderte, Haruka", maldición, lo había hecho...lo había dicho, las palabras mágicas...ya esperaba algo así. El azabache juntó las cejas. Y de pronto se sintió indefenso. "Que tipo tan idiota...haber olvidado a alguien como tú...definitivamente no entiendo sus estúpidas decisiones."

Haruka se sintió pequeño de pronto, como si toda su "seguridad" se hubiera ido a la mierda con unas simples palabras salidas de aquellos perversos labios. Una cara de confusión se formó en el pandillero, el repentino ensombrecimiento de la mirada azul en el más bajo no le agradaba.

"Eso es algo que ya no importa, por favor déjame pasar."

"Espera..." Lo tiró del brazo y se puso frente a él. Recargo las palmas de sus manos a cada hombro. "Lo siento."

Haruka rodó los ojos con delicadeza.

"No tienes por qué disculparte. Ya no es nada", dijo, monótono y se abrió paso entre los pandilleros, uno de ellos lo tomó del brazo.

"Deja que se vaya, ya habrá algún momento", ordenó, el líder. El otro lo soltó, inconforme y Haruka siguió su camino. Ya alejado unos pasos, oyó cómo le exclamaban.

"¡Oye! ¿Está bien Rei?"

Haru se giró, subiendo los hombros.

"El está bien", respondió con simpleza y se volteó de nuevo. El morocho dejó caer los hombros relajado y asintió con las cejas levemente juntas.

¿Qué pasaba con su vida? ¿Por qué las cosas que le pasaba iniciaban como una de esas situaciones cómicas, en las que el protagonista sufre de la forma más graciosa (incluso que él se ría de si mismo) para después tornarse gris y crudas? Algo que odiaba era sentir melancolía...su carácter se basaba en ocultar dicho sentimiento por medio de su mal humor y sus tratos bruscos, no quería que se dieran cuanta de lo que él realmente estaba sintiendo y después sintieran la "necesidad" de ayudarle. Algo que él odiaba era que sintieran lástima hacia su persona, era molesto. Mientras sacaba las llaves de su mochila y las ponía en el orificio de la cerradura, una frase pasada pasó por su mente, sin inmutarse.

"_¿Quieres que te ayude a abrir? ¡Pareciera que tus manos no dejarán de temblar, y a este paso provocarás un terremoto! Jaja...eres tan adorable..."_

Crujió su dentadura y endureció la mandíbula, logrando abrir la puerta de servicio del local y adentrándose en él. De repente se ponía a recordar todo eso, y la sensación que le producía no era la más grata. Tragó saliva y se distrajo yendo al refrigerador en la cocina por unos pasteles y colocarlos en el mostrador por debajo del vidrio. Miró su reloj y ya faltaban veinte minutos para que abriera, por lo que se quedó un momento apoyando sus codos en el mostrador.

Hacía tiempo que ya no sentía esto que lo acechaba ahora. Sintió como si se hubiera regresado a lo que pasaba hacía un par de años, cuando todo se desmoronó...para él y para sus amigos por igual. Le daba tanta...¿Tristeza?

"_Ridículo..."_

¡Maldición! Se estaba cansando de su propia negatividad. Un día de esos iría y se dejaría cachetear por Makoto (como tantas veces le había dicho el chico castaño cuando le mencionaba que su carácter era horrible) o si no él mismo lo haría.

Sus oídos captaron cuando la cerradura de la puerta estaba siendo abierta.

"¡Buenos días!" Escuchó una voz femenina entrar por la puerta de servicio. "¡Ah! ¡Haruka! ¿No han llegado los chicos aún?"

El azabache miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza. Juntó las cejas levemente e hizo una mueca por la impertinencia de esa mujer, ¿cuándo se había tomado tanta confianza para llamarlo sólo "Haruka"? Dios, ya ni siquiera respeto podía tener. Aunque no era que lo mereciera, de todas formas.

"Creo que ya es tiempo de abrir, ¿no crees?" Ah, ahora lo tuteaba.

"Supongo", respondió frio.

La chica rió nerviosa y se encogió de hombros, fue hasta la puesta principal a cambiar el letrero de "cerrado a "abierto".

"¡Haru! ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarnos? ¡Makoto casi nos intoxica con sus intentos de desayuno!"

Haruko entrecerró los ojos y sintió como su diminuto momento de paz había sido nuevamente estropeado, pero con sorna se rió interiormente por la situación de sus amigos, lo que exteriormente se vio solo como un pequeño gemido con una ligera sonrisa.

"¡Al menos di que lo intenté! Con tu comida o la de Rei las cosas hubieran resultado peor", respondió el castaño indignado y a la vez intentando reprimir su risa. Ver a sus amigos casi vomitándose por los hot cakes que había preparado hubiera sido digno de grabar.

"Ash..."

"Quería estar sólo, sólo eso. No los volveré a dejar."

El rubio hizo un puchero y asintió con la cabeza, mandándole una mirada acechadora a su amigo de ojos verdes, quien subió los hombros mirando hacia arriba.

"¡Buenos días!¡Makoto, Rei, Nagisa!"

"Ah...hola, chica botarga", dijo Nagisa agitando la mano. La muchacha medio cerró los ojos e infló sus mofletes.

"¡Oye, tengo un nombre!"

Makoto se rió.

"Si, si, como sea...no es como si quisiera saber", prosiguió el rubio colocándose el delantal que lo caracterizaba como mesero. Ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos adentrándose a la cocina.

"Que cruel eres, enano", Makoto le dio un golpe en la cabeza y negó virando los ojos.

"Grita mucho, no me agradan las personas así."

"¡Oh, por favor! ¡Mira quien lo dice!"

"Cállate Rei", respondió instantáneamente cerrando los ojos.

El chico castaño rápidamente lanzó un quejido de frustración, sabía lo que se avecinaba y no era la mejor de las situaciones. Nagisa y Rei seguían discutiendo, cortante y mordaz, cosa que causaba escalofríos. Makoto quería salirse de ahí e ir a casa a perder el tiempo, como jugar videojuegos con Haru o simplemente ver la televisión, pero...no todo se podía en esta vida, ¿verdad? Tenía que estar soportando las peleas verbales de esos dos con tan mala vibra y sin contar la insoportable tensión que su mejor amigo, Haru, estaba viviendo con la chica que él mismo había contratado, ¿habría sido mala idea?

"¡Yah! Maldito, déjame en paz..."

Vaya, finalmente uno había salido seriamente enojado, y ese era Nagisa. Rei continuó con su semblante orgulloso y dejó que el otro se fuera enojado.

"La cagas, Rei"

"¡Makoto! Decirlo con esas palabras es muy vulgar..."

Lo evadió.

"Cualquiera ya habla así en estos tiempos, no deberías sorprenderte", rodó los ojos. "En todo caso no ignores lo que te digo, no sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza pero debes dejar de comportarte de esa forma. Así sólo empeoras las cosas", dijo severo.

Rei apretó los dientes y miró la dirección en la que se fue Nagisa. Estaba atendiendo a una chica con una sonrisa amable y muy simpática, con esa personalidad entusiasta que solía caracterizarlo hace tiempo. Si tan sólo sonriera con sinceridad...

"Lo notas, ¿no es cierto?" Comentó Makoto bufando. "Ya no es el mismo. Y no quiero culparte, por que la culpa es de ustedes dos", añadió y dejó a Rei con la mirada ensombrecida.

Haruka miraba a la chica hacer su trabajo. Las personas a quienes atendía parecían totalmente encantadas (sin contar el hecho de que todos estos fueran hombres) y algunos otros se quejaran por su mal servicio. Eso lo hacía reír y sacar su lado cínico a todo el embrollo. Trabajar ahí solía ser muy aburrido Estar atendiendo personas que sólo esperan que seas amable con ellas y algunas otras que se quejaban por el más minúsculo detalle que saliera mal, a veces le daban ganas de renunciar, pero de todas formas terminaba gustándole.

"_Masoquista...de cualquier forma"_

Así que para disminuir su aburrimiento, se entretenía con las desventuras que la pobre tenía que pasar día a día, y esta no renunciaba porque necesitaba el trabajo.

Pero si no odiaba su trabajo, y no se quejaba tanto...¿Por qué estaban todos tan cambiados?

…

"Ah...ya casi es media noche. ¡Anda! ¡Apresúrate a cerrar!"

El chico rubio empujó a la castaña para acercarla a la puerta. Esta se dejó hacer confundida, pero no quitó el letrero de "abierto".

"¿Por qué te quedas ahí? ¡Date prisa! Ya quiero irme a casa", musitó Rei con enfado. La chica de ojos café claro se quedó ahí parada, titubeando y jugando con los dedos de sus manos.

"Es que yo...él...y si cerramos él no..."

"Ah...te refieres a Rin..." Makoto suspiró. "Pues que se quede con las ganas, tengo sueño. Vamos chicos"

Siguieron su camino.

"¡No, esperen!" Ella tenía un tic en el ojo. "¿Donde quedó eso de `a los clientes recurrentes hay que darles siempre el mejor de los servicios´?"

"Pff...patrañas..." Nagisa movió su mano de arriba a abajo.

"Eso es sólo un engaño. Atrae a las personas" Makoto prosiguió con una sonrisa.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y pestañeó varias veces.

"¡Ustedes son de lo peor! ¿No podrían al menos esperar un poco más?"

"No, vámonos", ese fue Haruka, quien tomó la palanca de la puerta dispuesto a girarla y salir del local. Pero esta estaba trabada, así que hizo mucha fuerza `intentando´abrirla.

"Ah...Haruka..." Le llamó Makoto.

"¿Qué?" Respondió dando la cara, malhumorado. Sintió como la puerta fue empujada hacia él, juntó las cejas y miró al frente.

"¿Está abierto aún?" Escuchó esa voz ronca y seria retumbarle en los tímpanos. Era Rin. Esta vez traía unos pantalones entubados de color negro con un cinturón de picos, una chaqueta negra con una playera blanca debajo. Su cabello lo tenía amarrado a una coleta baja y venía con un cigarrillo a la mitad.

"Está prohibido fumar aquí dentro", murmuró Haruka con voz indiferente. No lo pensó, simplemente lo dijo, sin esperar ninguna reacción del más alto.

El punk alzó una ceja y lo miró desde arriba. Pero su mirada no tardó demasiado porque inmediatamente se centró en la única presencia femenina dentro de la cafetería. Con una sonrisa corrió (prácticamente) a saludarla, acariciándole la cabeza.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien, Rin-san..."

Ella sonrojada respondió.

"Ash, que fastidio..." Murmuró Nagisa con una mueca.

Rei suspiró ante la queja del rubio y volteó a ver al castaño, que parecía metido en sus pensamientos, haciendo gestos.

"¡Makoto! Deja de estar pensando en cosas sin sentido y vámonos ya", el aludido volteó con una cara de confusión y juntó las cejas.

"¿Desde cuando quitaste el `san´para referirte a mi? Ya no hay respeto, dios" el ojiverde tomó las llaves y su sudadera azul.

"¡Vámonos ya! A estas horas la calle es muy peligrosa, ¿y si me raptan?"

"Nos deshacemos de ti, Nagisa", contestó Haruka con una ligera sonrisa, ligera, pero siniestra. El chico sintió una venita en su sien.

"Haru, eres malvado, ¿te lo he dicho?"

"Si", respondió al rubio y subió los hombros. "Ya nos vamos, ¿cerrarás tu?" No queriendo volteó su vista a la muchacha que ahora hablaba amenamente con el chico de cabellos violetas.

"¡Nos iremos con ustedes! Rin-san me acompañará a mi casa", ella dijo con vergüenza, acentuada en sus mejillas.

"¿Con nosotros? ¿Que no vives en dirección contraria?"

"Vivo en el departamento de al lado", respondió ella, con una gotita bajando por su nuca. Los cuatro chicos con complejo de bishonen elevaron una ceja y se miraron entre si.

"Wow, ¿en serio? Me sorprende no haberlo notado. Primero no noto que trabajas con nosotros y ahora sales con que vives al lado, ¡vaya!"

"Tú eres muy despistado, Nagisa, es obvio que no lo notaras."

Le reprendió Haruka desviando la mirada, al sentir otra mirada sobre él, esa mirada que lo incomodaba.

"¡Pero tú tampoco te habías dado cuenta!"

El azabache se encogió de hombros.

Mientras iban caminando por las calles sin tránsito alguno y sin un alma merodeando, la incomodidad sólo podía ser comparada con sus caras nerviosas. Nagisa y Rei se mantenían callados y de vez en cuando echándose una que otra mirada con resentimiento. Makoto intentaba sacarle plática a Haru, mientras este contestaba con unos distraídos monosílabos. Lo único que parecía estar animado era la conversación que la chica y Rin mantenían.

Rin parecía ser uno de esos chicos malos que de repente cambiaban su actitud por quedar prendado de una chica, y tal vez era el caso. Pero eso no quitaba lo grosero que podía que ser con las demás personas de su alrededor.

"¿Vives por aquí cerca?"

"..."

"¿A que escuela vas?"

"..."

"Cómo conociste a Megumi?"

"¿Megumi? ¿Así te llamas?" La castaña asintió.

"..."

"¿Hace cuanto que visitas a Megumi en la cafetería?"

"..."

"¿Te molestamos?

"Si."

"No me digas", soltó sarcástico, apenas un murmuro. Rin lo miró de mala forma, de nuevo desde arriba, el le sostuvo la mirada con su indiferencia.

"Ah...oigan...esto no es necesario..."

Makoto tragó saliva y se interpuso entre ellos dos. Todo se quedó en silencio absoluto, ¿que demonios pasaba?

"¡Haru...!" Todo silencio se irrumpió al sentir el azabache como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura por detrás.

Haruka enarcó una ceja y miró para atrás.

"Tampoco te pases..." Murmuró el de ojos azules medio cerrando los ojos. El pelirrojo entendió el mensaje y se soltó con una sonrisa.

"¡Lo siento!" Sonrió, aunque realmente no lo sentía. Volteó su vista a los amigos de Haruka y su sonrisa se amplió. "¡Chicos!"

No esperó respuesta, sólo sintió como un par de cuerpos se abalanzaban sobre él para abrazarlo.

"¡No sabía que vivías por aquí!" Exclamó Nagisa después del abrazo.

"¿No lo sabían?" Volteó a ver a Haru y este se encogió de hombros. "¿No les dijiste?"

"Lo siento, me olvidé", dijo ladeando la mirada.

"Haru, eres malo. No nos dijiste que ya te habías encontrado con ", Nagisa dijo con efusividad y un puchero infantil. El azabache subió los hombros.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a charlar de cosas triviales y de cómo le había ido desde la última vez que se vieron. Haruka y Rei se mantenían a margen. Mientras Megumi y Rin estaban de la misma forma.

"No desaprovechaste la oportunidad, ¿verdad?" El ojiazul no se molestó en voltear a ver a Rin. Rei fue quien lo vio con una cara de pocos amigos. Y Megumi ladeó sus ojos a su acompañante, sin entender.

"No se de que hablas", respondió, con su respectivo semblante tranquilo.

"Si, claro. `No sabes de que hablo´, resultaste ser peor de lo que pensé, Nanase", Haruka apretó los puños y se dirigió a donde sus amigos, el peliazul se quedó en su lugar, controlándose para no responderle con un golpe en la cara.

"Deberíamos irnos", les mencionó a los otros dos quienes replicaron con la mirada. Seijuru lo vio extrañado y después volteó a ver a Matsuoka, luego a Haruka. Y enchuecó la boca.

"No hay problema, después seguimos. Pasaré a visitarlos a la cafetería", comentó comprensivo y los otros dos asintieron con mucho desgano.

Se despidieron sin ganas y continuaron sus caminos. El pelirrojo miró como Rei se quedó parado e hizo un ademán con la cabeza, sonriendo, por lo que fue correspondido. Luego miró a Haruka y le revolvió la cabeza, para alejarse en dirección contraria.

"¿En donde están los otros dos?" Preguntó Nagisa.

"Se adelantaron hace rato", respondió Rei, seco.

Nagisa juntó las cejas y miró a Haruka.

"¿El dijo algo?"

"Nada que sea importante. Sólo la misma mierda de siempre", contestó tajante. Oh maldición, otra vez esa actitud.

¿Que si su personalidad hasta ahora era peligroso? Entonces regresarse al de cuando su personalidad cambió, era como suicidio.

Suicidio, definitivamente.

…

* * *

**Holi Ravioli :3 Este fue el segundo capítulo de este intento de historia :3 Se me olvidó en el primer capítulo hacer mención de cómo lucía Rin aquí, pero acabo de poner el link en mi perfil, por si quieren pasar a verlo. El dibujo fue echo por mi hermana mayor xDD Ella estaba aburrida así que le dije "Ey, hazme un dibujo de un Rin así todo punks" Y así lo hizo sin chistar, obedeciendo a su ama xDD (mentira, solo por que no tenía nada que hacer .-.) Bien, quedaron con dudas, yo lo sé, incluso yo quedé con algunas xC Ni es ciertoxD **

**Pero bueno, espero sus comentarios y sus dudas, yo veré si es correcto responderlas , depende de que sea :3**

**¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
